


Party Planner

by beets_me



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Office/workplace, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eunwoo, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Moonbin, enemies? to lovers, handjobs, i dont know wtf im saying anymore, indirect consent?, just a small poorly written fic, some plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beets_me/pseuds/beets_me
Summary: It was known around the office that Moonbin and Dongmin were sworn enemies. The two worked in the same department, and both had the same playing field.Dongmin had the looks, which gained him favor.Moonbin was hard working.That's what they hated about each other.When they were assigned to work together for the boss' surprise party, things got a little out of hand.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How tf did I come up with this in the middle of religion class?

"Touche" Moonbin said, as he eyed Dongmin, who was currently walking out of the Boss' office. "Trying to charm her into getting that promotion I see.." Dongmin sighed and sat himself in front of the younger.

"I don't get why I'm not moving any higher. I didn't even do anything-"

Moonbin interrupted him mid-sentence. "Exactly. Did you know that having a pretty face doesn't mean you'll get everywhere in life with it?"

"Of course I know." Dongmin pouted and turned his seat away, rolling back to his desk across Moonbin's.

"Just accept the promotion is mine, and maybe I'll spare you a few quarters!" The brown haired male stated as he balanced a pencil on his finger. "She'll give in eventually,  _Moonbin._ How else do you think I'd be sitting at this desk?"

The younger rolled his eyes and got back to work.

Moonbin continued to work on his project while Dongmin sat back and played on his phone. Most of the younger female employees were crowding around the stunning man, who in return payed no attention to them. After a few minutes, he stretched, revealing his lower torso, and headed off to get a cup of water.

When he returned, he had cups for almost everybody. Everybody except Moonbin of course.

"You're kidding me... It's just a cup of water, and you can't even spare me that." At that, Moonbin got up to get his own water, too annoyed at Dongmin to even react to the petty actions he was currently making.

"Wait! Moonbin!" A younger male, an intern to be exact, ran over as the latter was retrieving a cup. He went by the name Yoon Sanha.

"Yes?" He said, half confusedly.

"It- It's the boss' birthday soon, and most of the employees want you to work with Dongmin.." The cute boy was almost out of breath as he spoke.

"Are you kidding me?! Of all people I'm stuck with that dumb ass?!" He kicked at a wall, and then apologized to the younger for swearing like that. 

"I'm sorry sir, It's just that the female employees want him to work with a guy, otherwise some girl might steal him away during the time they spend together.." The boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking unsure about the whole situation.

"ah.. Ok.. I won't bother you anymore. Go back to work now.." Moonbin halfheartedly said, still extremely disappointed.

* * *

"Moonbin!" Dongmin looked rather energetic today, the younger thought to himself. He was urged to just turn away and say he forgot that he was a part of the planning committee.

"I did what we were talking about yesterday. I actually put hard work into this plan.." Dongmin said.

Moonbin was surprised, and he looked at the older man's face to see if he was joking, but he was instead biting his pen as he stared at the outline. Moonbin just grunted.

"Wow.. I'm legitimately surprised. But are you going to use your own money for those materials, because that looks like a lot." The brown haired male felt kind of bad about making Dongmin use his money only to work on the project.

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that..."

"That you could use some of mine?" 

Dongmin nervously smiled at Moonbin. He was _not_ having it.

"We have some materials in the basement. As for the rest, we can budget ourselves to a certain price each. Sounds good?" Moonbin asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah! Sounds good!" Dongmin was astonished that Moonbin could think up something like that so quickly, when he was the one who spent the whole night planning this event. That young man really did deserve the promotion as much as Eunwoo would hate to admit it.

* * *

Moonbin was working away again. He knew that he could work on the party planning while the boss wasn't out, but he couldn't grab the materials yet. Midway through planning, he felt a crumpled piece of paper hit his head. He looked in the general direction and saw Dongmin waving at him. 

He proceeded to opening the paper and saw contact information written down.

Whisper-screaming across the room, Moonbin said, "Your number? You're like a teenage girl", and he began to snicker.

"Wh- Shut up! Start a chat with that email.." Dongmin scrunched his face and quickly turned back to his monitor, clearly angry, and Moonbin laughed again.

 

**Dongmin:**

_Hey, are you working on the project right now?_

**Moonbin:**  

_Yeah_

**Moonbin:**

_Why the fuck am I using this email?_

**Dongmin:**

_It's a personal account, that way the boss won't be able to access it at all_

**Moonbin:**

_Thats the smartest thing I've seen you do in the last 2 years I've worked with you_

**Dongmin:**

_Look at me_

 

Moonbin looked up from the screen for a second, and was greeted by a smiling Dongmin sticking up his middle finger, which he was tempted to shoot back.

 

**Moonbin:**

_How mature_

 

When he glanced back up, Dongmin was hiding his angry face and red cheeks in his hands.

* * *

"Thanks for handling all of the financial issues for the project" Dongmin stated, clearly hesitant to say it out loud. The two were currently heading to the basement to grab some money-saving supplies.

"No big deal, It's best that we can evenly split it between us." Moonbin told him back.

"Over there!" Dongmin screamed, interrupting the younger's sentence. "It's an entire aisle of party decoration! I'll grab the ladder!" Moonbin was surprised at how organized the basement was.

When the older got back with the ladder, he positioned it towards the shelf and reached up to grab a box. "Can you hold the ladder stable Moonbin?"

"Honestly, I should let you die. That way I'll get the promotion.." Moonbin jokingly said as he stood up straight to stabilize the structure.

"Shut up Moonbin- Ah!" Dongmin fell back, but luckily, Moonbin managed to catch him. "Hah, so much for letting me die.." Moonbin just rolled his eyes, immediately dropping Dongmin after. He got up on the ladder himself and safely retrieved a couple of boxes from the top shelf, the stretch allowing the hem of his shirt to lift up, and his toned body becoming exposed.

Dongmin wasn't afraid to say that he checked out Moonbin's body at times like this, how it would feel to just let him- no. He shouldn't be thinking the way he did when he first entered the company. Back then, Moonbin was the one who trained him, and it was kind of strange that they were competing for the same spot now.

"Hey, Moonbin?" Dongmin said.

"What now?"

"How did this small 'feud' between us start again?" Dongmin was nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"It was because you took almost everything away from me after entering the company.." Moonbin turned around, his face completely serious, and unfazed.

"I.. I'm sorry. I never apologized for that before.."

"It's ok." Moonbin let out a small giggle, as he grabbed one of Dongmin's shaking hands.

"Just work hard, and try not to use your body to charm people. I started off that way too, but when I got to my current position, I realized I didn't actually learn how to do any of these kind of things, which is why I work so hard now." He released Dongmin from his grasp, and turned back around to grab the stack of boxes.

"I'm sorry.."

"I said its fine.. Just help me carry some boxes.." 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *attempts to write all three chapters in one day*


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnOtHeR oNe

Dongmin got up from his bed. Everyday after work, he would take a short nap to replenish in order to avoid eye bags. He was still thinking about what Moonbin told him earlier. He had to work hard at what he knew he wanted to accomplish. 

Today, he was going to get picked up by Moonbin to go supply shopping, he knew he still had a few more minutes before the younger man arrived, so he took the time to fix his hair an find a proper outfit. It felt strange to join a co-worker to go shopping. Moonbin has only seen him wearing casual clothing a few times, since most of them wear button ups or blazers inside of the building. 

In the midst of curling his hair, his doorbell rang, as he realized that it was already 13 minutes past the time he was supposed to be out the door, and have Moonbin waiting for him outside.

"You ready or what? I still have work to do you know?" Moonbin screamed from the opposite side of the door.

Dongmin quickly grabbed his phone and keys, and unplugged his iron as he ran for the door. He opened it to see Moonbin in a trench coat, obviously wearing it over his work clothes. He felt embarrassed now.

Moonbin chuckled. "Do you have a date after this or something?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm sorry for trying to look like a decent human being outside of work." With a shove, he pushed Moonbin to the side so he could exit and lock the door.

The car ride wasn't awkward. Surprisingly.

Driving to the mall only took about 5 minutes from Dongmin's house, and on the way, they discussed the catering. 

"Ok, we're here." Moonbin left the car first, opening the door for the older male. As per usual, many young women around them thought that Dongmin was a model, especially since he was wearing a leather jacket with white fur on the inside, a white wool turtleneck, and black jeans. Next to him, Moonbin looked like an assistant.

"What's on the list Dongmin?" The younger asked.

"Well, you made separate lists, so I'm guessing we can go get our own stuff and then meet up somewhere at a certain time?" Dongmin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Just text me when you're finished."

* * *

Dongmin felt strange as he waited for Moonbin at the Starbucks inside the mall. There was a sense of loss without Moonbin with him, and he never realized how uncomfortable it made him to have girls trying to get his number, or picture while he was vulnerable without anyone with him.

He saw tall man wearing a trench coat, and brown hair. Dongmin let out a sigh of relief and began to walk towards him.

"How much did you get done?" Dongmin questioned.

"All of it actually. you?"

"Yeah, I managed to finish mine on time too!"

They stood in awkward silence before a starbucks employee called out Dongmin's name.

"Oh right, I forgot I ordered a drink before you got here. I'm just gonna-" The older man turned around uncomfortably and made his way to the front counter, immediately running back to the safety he felt around Moonbin.

"You're gonna trip and get seriously injured one day if you keep running around like that.." Moonbin said as he cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Be quiet, just take the drink I ordered for you.." Dongmin didn't mean to blush, but it ended up happening when Moonbin said "Wow. The other day you couldn't even get me a cup of water."

* * *

 

The two were seated back at their desks, but this time, Moonbin was the one to approach Dongmin first.

"What're you working on?" Moonbin said as he leaned over Dongmin. One of his arms were next to Dongmin's head, with his hand resting on his desk. The other sat on his shoulder, which he was now massaging. He continued the circular motions for a few seconds and then stopped. 

"J-just, you know.." Dongmin coughed and pointed in the direction of the boss' office.

"Please excuse me.." Dongmin stated. Moonbin watched him leave, smirking just a bit to himself.

Dongmin now felt an unusual tightness in his pants. He needed to make it to the washroom already to take care of his  _little issue._

He ran into a stall and his hands fumbled as he tried to lock the door and take off his belt. Its been so long since he's been turned on, so it's no surprise that the small gesture that Moonbin made made him hard.

He knew he needed to finish this up quickly, otherwise someone would catch him masturbating on the toilet. He grabbed his cock, his long fingers wrapping around, and tugging at the length. It felt so good. He hasn't been able to do this for months with his busy work schedule. He muffled his moans into his empty hand, and grinded into the other. All he could imagine was Moonbin holding his cock, and abusing his hole.

He got up from the toilet, instead letting his stomach lean on the bowl, too caught up to even think about how dirty this was. That actually turned him on even more. His hands made their way to his pink hole, as he spread his cheeks. He started by sliding his middle finger in, masking the pain with pleasure. His head leaned back and his breathing quickened. He still kept his moans in, but was gasping at the pleasure.

He slid in another finger, and began to scissor his hole. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of how Moonbin would smack his ass and laugh at him. "M-Moonbin-ah-" He choked on his words once his fingers brushed his prostate. He began to feel the precum drip out, and pulled a his fingers out of himself. He took his dick into his hand once more and stroked it up and down. Finally, he came into his hands, and he quickly wiped up the liquid with toilet paper.

He got back up, and the sound of the washroom door closing startled him. "What the hell?! Someone was here?" He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like pure trash today smh


	3. 3

The day of the party came by, and Moonbin and Dongmin were in the event hall in the building. They spent most of their morning getting everything set up.

"Guys! She's coming!" Yoon Sanha screamed from the entrance of the hall.

Everyone began to scramble around to hide in different places, while one other worker, Myungjun, turned off the lights. Instinctively, Dongmin followed Moonbin as the younger man dived behind an empty table.

"This better be a good reaction. I didn't spend all that time with you for no reason." Moonbin said. Dongmin angrily blushed again, grateful that the dark was covering his pink face. Right before the boss came in, Dongmin felt a hand rest in between his legs.  _It was Moonbin's hand._ The man could feel a tent growing, but didn't want to tell Moonbin that he was making him hard, or even tell him that his hand was on his crotch, that would make things awkward.

He tried to slide Moonbin's hand off, but it wasn't working.

"Go upstairs to the office after she gets in." Moonbin's words found it's way into Dongmin's ears. His warm breath hit his neck, and Dongmin tried to hesitate to lean into Moonbin's hand more. When he grinded upwards, Moonbin's hand was already gone, as they jumped out to yell "Surprise!"

 

* * *

 

When Dongmin got out of the elevator he was still hard from earlier, and Moonbin was already sitting on the older man's desk. "Hey.." Is all Moonbin said.

"Hey.." Dongmin responded with. "Why did you ask me to come up here?" He finally asked.

"Because it's too loud down there of course. I know you well enough to know that you hate loud noises and parties." Moonbin stated, leaping off of the desk, walking towards Dongmin, who began to back up.

"Oh.. right." Dongmin was hoping for something more.  _I guess him putting his hand on me really was an accident._ He thought to himself. Suddenly, the sound of music from a radio started playing. He widened his eyes and looked at Moonbin, who then flashed him a smile.

"I also know that you love dancing, but you won't dance down there since there are too many people. You get too embarassed since you're not the greatest dancer.." Moonbin continued to inch closer, continuing his sentence. "We can just dance togeth-"

"No. I'll dance for you. You've never seen me dance before.." Dongmin interrupted, beginning to blush and twiddle his thumbs again.

"Hah, if you insist." Moonbin leaned against another worker's desk, not quite sitting on it.

Dongmin began to move, almost out of rhythm. Most of the songs that were playing were girl group songs of course, knowing that that was pretty much all what Moonbin listened to.

The two laughed as Dongmin danced to Likey, but then it ended. The next song to play was an Exid song, 'DDD' to be exact. The music came on and Dongmin mimicked the dancing they did in live stages. The dance for the song included many sexual actions, including a whole portion of just wiggling your ass. This was Dongmin's chance to make Moonbin want him.  Suddenly the music came to a pause.

"Stop dancing like that, or I'm going to cum in my pants." Moonbin said. Dongmin just looked at him in shock. Moonbin came closer and closer, until Dongmin was pressed up against a wall with one hand on his waist, and another leaning on the wall.

Dongmin stuttered out "You're not taking me to the bed. Ever."

"Who said it had to be on the bed?" Moonbin grinned and pressed his thigh between Eunwoo's legs, causing him to elicit a moan. "Moonbin, w-why now?" Is all Dongmin could ask. 

"I saw you doing yourself in the washroom the other day. I heard you moan my name as you came. It was so hot baby." Moonbin leaned down a bit in order to kiss Dongmin on the lips.

Dongmin moaned into the kiss, and Moonbin lowly grunted when he took Dongmin's bottom lip in between his teeth. The older allowed Moonbin's tongue to slide into his mouth, their saliva a string when they pulled apart to take a breath. They went back into the kiss, and Moonbin's tongue created numerous circles around the inside of Dongmin's mouth.

Again, they parted, and Moonbin began to place wet kisses on Dongmin's jaw, which moved to his neck, and then his crotch. "A-Aah-" Dongmin began to moan as Moonbin mouthed the outside of his pants, the cloth separating him from Dongmin's bare skin.

"I-I hate this teasing. Just suck me off alre- ah!"  Dongmin let out another moan, this time grabbing Moonbin's hair when he began rubbing Dongmin's waist. 

"If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?" Moonbin looked up at Dongmin, who's face was fully flushed.

"Strip me. Just strip me already." Dongmin was grinding the clothed skin to Moonbin's open mouth. Moonbin did what he asked. He slid took of Dongmin's tie, and unbuttoned his blazer and shirt. His pants slid down his long legs. He took in the view of the nicely toned body. "Wow baby, you look so pretty like this." Dongmin's cheeks were flushed, his neck was exposed and showed all of the marks Moonbin left on him. Moonbin then moved back down, taking in all of Dongmin, but quickly pulling off right after.

"Ah- Please fuck me Moonbin" Dongmin's head leaned back when he felt the loss around his cock. Moonbin leaned close to Dongmin's ear again. "We don't have lube baby.." Moonbin said as he tugged on Dongmin's cock. "U-use the precum.. I don't care, just fuck me on the desk.." This caused Moonbin to laugh. He covered his hand with Dongmin's precum, and lifted him onto the couch that was seated near a window in case any of the workers needed a break.

"You sure you're ok with this?" Dongmin nodded. Moonbin held up Dongmin's legs, and leaned down to lick the pretty hole once. "A-Ahh- It- ah- feels so good Moonbin, keep going. Please.." Dongmin continued to moan as the latter held him in place and licked at the hole. "You're so desperate, but I know you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.” Dongmin let out louder moans, no longer holding them back, as one of Moonbin's fingers worked it's way into Dongmin.

The bottom tried to move against his finger, so desperate for more contact, but he was being held in place. His breathing quickened, and he let out short breathy moans. Moonbin took out his fingers, and gently tapped Dongmin's cock, adding more precum onto his fingers, and causing it to twitch in response. This made Dongmin begin to pant. 

Next thing they knew, Dongmin was fully stretched out and completely sweaty, his body now shining. "Fuck me, use me however you want daddy, I'm yours" Dongmin grinded up at Moonbin's torso. The pet name caused Moonbin to blush.

"From the front then, I wanna see your face while you cum." Moonbin began to tease the head of his cock at Dongmin's entrance. "Do you like that?" Moonbin asked. "Put it in daddy.. Please.." Moonbin did as requested, and shoved himself into Dongmin's ass. "Just move, I want to feel you already.." Dongmin told the latter. His moans picked up along with Moonbin's pace, and he pounded himself onto Moonbin. "It feels so good inside of me." Dongmin moaned.

"You're mine now baby." Moonbin said, leaning down to peck Dongmin's soft pink lips. His hand let go of Dongmin's hair, and he brought it down to the older's cock, beginning to stroke him up and down at a torturous pace. 

"A-Ah, Ah, I'm going to cum-" The latter moaned louder than before, allowing the white liquid to ooze out of his twitching cock. Damn, it felt so good to cum on his own chest.

"Keep going Moonbin.. But please, don't ruin the sofa"

"I'll just have to cum inside you then.." Moonbin went faster, causing himself to release into Dongmin. The bottom orgasmed a second time. "Oh baby, you're so sexy right now." Moonbin said as he began to pull out.

Dongmin's hair was a mess, and he had cum all over his chest and face, his pants and underwear were off, but he still had his dress shirt on and unbuttoned. He let out a gasp when he felt Moonbin's cum drip out of his twitching hole. He scooped some up with his finger and gulped it down.

when Dongmin looked back up, Moonbin was standing, only having to rezip his pants since he never got fully undressed. "We.. We just had sex.." Dongmin stated.

Moonbin turned and looked at him in the eyes. "Let's go out sometime." It sounded like a command, but Dongmin was glad he said that. 

"Yeah. Let's go out sometime..." The older smiled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's legit 4 in the morning save my soul...


End file.
